


Someone Else's Fetish

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Juvenilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty watches Bosco and Faith in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Fetish

Ty's got this sort of hang-up. Maybe it's a fetish; he's not really sure. But he always seems to want what he can't have. No matter how beautiful a girl may be, he just can't seem to get into her if she's not married. It's awful, he knows, but he just likes fooling himself into thinking he can have something he'll never posses. Hell, he's even gone for straight guys, but he'll never admit to it.

Ever since his first day on the job, he's wanted 55-David. He thinks Faith and Bos are pretty cool individually, but as much as he doesn't want to be greedy, there is something between them that makes him think it would be so much better with both. He's resigned himself to the fact that he'll never have either of them, but he knows he can always watch.

Those two are blind when they're together; they're unaware when someone else is in the room. He's surprised they haven't gotten themselves killed yet, but maybe it's different for them on the streets than in the locker room. Just yesterday, though, about four hours into their shift, they came into the locker room for one of their little rendezvous and Ty happened to be there -- a drunk had puked on him and he needed to change.

They came into the room and didn't bother to check for anyone; they figured the room would be empty at that hour. He was at his locker, though, and had a perfect view as they headed to the back of the room, pulling off gloves and hats and jackets before tossing them into a pile in the corner.

Even though Ty had seen them like that before, he was still surprised when they didn't go straight for each other's pants. Their arms wove together, looking like they were going to get tangled into a human knot as they fought with the buttons on the other's uniform shirt. It wasn't going well, so Faith stopped working at Bosco's and he soon had her out of her shirt, her vest, her white tank top, and her bra. When she reached for his shirt again, he muttered something about not having that much time, and then crouched down so his mouth was right by her tits. Faith looked impatient while he waited a second before taking one in his mouth -- roughly, if the noise she made was any indication.

While he distracted her with his mouth, his hands slid down her sides and over her hips, grabbing the handcuffs from her belt before he pulled away and pocketed them. Quickly, he removed her gun belt and tossed it onto the pile of clothing. Then he unfastened her uniform pants. Both the pants and her underwear dropped down around her ankles.

"All right, Officer Yokas. Turn around, put your hands against the wall, and spread your legs," he said, his voice low.

Ty guessed she didn't follow his orders fast enough because, a second later, Bosco grabbed her by the upper arms and spun her around, giving her a hard shove and forcing her against the wall.

"You need to learn how to cooperate," Bosco said in a tone Ty thought he reserved for skells. He began his own version of frisking her, placing his hands on her shoulders and sliding them down her arms. Next he ran them over her back, stopping to give her ass a good squeeze before going down one leg and up the other. Sliding his hand between her legs, he dipped two fingers inside her and pulled them out when she moaned in pleasure.

He brought those two fingers up to her face, touching them to her lips. "Come on," he said, now pressing them to her mouth more firmly. When she didn't slip her tongue out to clean them off, he sighed and returned to frisking her. Placing his hands at her hips, he slowly ran them up her sides, sliding them around to her chest as he brought his body closer to her. Waiting for his hands to touch her tits and his obvious hard on to press against her ass must have almost killed her.

When he just stood there like that, she couldn't stand it and tried to take control, wiggling against him.

He must have been waiting for her to do that. He took her handcuffs from his pockets and pulled her left hand away from the wall, secured one side of the handcuffs around her wrist, and did the same with her right hand. Reversing his earlier action, he grabbed her arms and spun her to face him, trapping her cuffed hands between her back and the wall. "You know damn well that it's my turn to be top," he stated.

"Just trying to keep things interesting, Officer," she said. Ty had never heard her voice sound quite so sexy before, almost like a purr. He wanted to join in on their game, but hung back behind his locker, knowing better than to give himself away.

"Interesting," Bosco repeated, dropping to his knees. He forced her legs apart; then he leaned in and began to glide his tongue along her inner thighs, inching up slowly and causing her to writhe and breathe heavier in anticipation.

The instant his tongue touched her, he pulled away and stood. "Interesting enough?" he asked. "I could just uncuff you, jerk off while you get dressed, and leave you like this all day. How's that sound, Faith?"

"Boz, please," she begged. Ty could tell she believed Bosco would do that; they were running short on time.

He reached out grabbed her tits, brushing his thumbs across her hardened nipples. "Or you could suck me off. You like that idea?" He got down on his knees again and blew on the wetness left by his tongue, chuckling when he made her shiver. "Maybe you have an idea. What would you like, Faith?"

"Please fuck me," she said and Ty's legs nearly gave out. He rarely heard her swear, so hearing her say something like that was a shock. He was even more shocked when she continued, using some of the foulest words to tell him exactly what she wanted.

He sighed. "You know I love it when you talk like that," he said. "I just can't say no then."

Her expression stated that had been the idea. Her eyes held a look of victory and her mouth formed a slight smirk Ty swears she stole from Bosco.

Ty thought he blinked, but he must have closed his eyes for longer than he'd intended. Once he opened them, he saw that Bosco had unfastened his pants and was slamming his cock into and out of her, his hands on her ass, causing her hips to ram against him.

She tensed, biting down on her lip, which Ty realized was her forcing herself to be quiet as she came. A part of him wished she had let herself scream; he'd have loved to hear that sound even if he hadn't caused her to make it.

When Bosco came, he bit down on her shoulder so hard she cried out softly. Even from across the room, Ty could see the teeth marks in her skin. He pressed a kiss to the mark before pulling away.

Ty snuck out while they began dressing in silence.


End file.
